It is proposed that the effects of hydrocortisone on collagen and mucopolysaccharide synthesis be compared with that of a comparable dose of the non-steroidal antiinflammatory drug indomethacin. In order to differentiate effects of prostaglandin synthetase inhibition from other possible effects of indomethacin, essential fatty acid deficient animals will be studied as a control representing prostaglandin depletion by nutritional manipulation. A comparison of effects will produce needed information on the magnitude of biochemical changes one may expect in drug therapy with these agents. This information is especially relevant to the proposed use of prostaglandin synthetase inhibitors in the treatment of periodontal disease.